


i loved you, i loved you, i loved you, it's true

by tinkity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Tubbo, Killing, Manipulative Relationship, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, this is kinda violent so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkity/pseuds/tinkity
Summary: Eyes flashing red, hands itching for blood, lips forming into a crooked smile, he let his mean side take over.Tubbo was angry!! TW:  violence  ,  gore (?)  !!(Title from "Rät" by Penelope Scott)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 123





	i loved you, i loved you, i loved you, it's true

**Author's Note:**

> (TW: violence , gore(?))
> 
> basically, in this au, tubbo was a scientific experiment when he was younger which made him v violent when he's angry so basically he gets angry at dream for manipulating and hurting tommy and goes haywire

Tubbo ran to Logstedshire in a rush after Ranboo had told him about Dream's manipulation to Tommy.

He couldn't let his best friend get hurt, not again.

The president runs through the woods near Logsted and sees Dream with Tommy following him from behind.

He hides behind a tree, listening to them talk.

"I'm your only friend, Tommy. Everyone else hates you. You're a burden. Come on, say it." Dream turns around, looking at the younger.

"I'm a burden." Tommy repeats, clutching the rusty necklace on his neck given to him by Ghostbur.

"You're not wanted."

The young hybrid's eyes started flashing red from behind the tree.

"I'm not wanted." Tommy repeated once again.

His hands itched for blood.

"I'm your only friend."

A crocked smile slowly forming along his mouth.

"You're my only fr-"

Tubbo couldn't hold back anymore.

He jumps out of the tree, taking out his axe to slash Dream, but of course, the older was always one step ahead.

Dream grabbed the president's axe and pulled out his own, lunging forward to hit the younger.

Tubbo dodged his attack and dropped his axe, claws started to come out of his hands and he runs.

He runs and runs and runs, chasing after Dream who had long abandoned the idea of fighting against him. Tubbo was no ordinary hybrid, he'd thought to himself.

Tubbo jumps forward and tackles him to the ground.

(This is where it gets violent)

"Tu-!" The younger started off by chucking the older's mask go the side, revealing his green eyes.

Tubbo clawed at his face, tearing the skin and letting his blood seep out onto the grass.

He tore every piece of him. This was revenge, he reminded himself. Revenge for everything. Revenge for hurting his best friend.

Once nothing was left except for a bunch of bleeding muscles, Tubbo's eyes started to feel heavy, as if he was starting to fall asleep.

He blacks out.

——————————

"-ey! Hey!" A voice called out as he started to open his eyes.

"Tommy?" Tubbo asked, sitting up but soon then being pushed to lay back down by Niki.

"He's with Ranboo and Ghostbur right now. Want me to get him?" Fundy asks, handing the president a bowl of mushroom stew.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Tubbo thanks and takes the bowl, downing it down as if he hadn't eaten in months.

"What happened, Tubbo? When Tommy came here with you, he told me that you killed Dream." Niki asks, eating some food for herself.

"I-I don't know. I remember seeing Dream making Tommy say mean thinggs about himself and suddenly I just wanted to tear off his face. Which I did end up doing." Tubbo explains and watches Niki's face lace up with concern and fear.

"Tubbo?" Before Niki could've said anything, Tommy comes through the door with Ghostbur, Ranboo, and Fundy behind him.

"Tommy! Thank goodness you're alive!" Tubbo stands up and wraps the young in a hug, ignoring the pain in his leg.

Tommy hesitated to hug him back. After seeing what he did to Dream, who knew what else he could do? Nonetheless, Tommy still hugged him back, ranting into his shoulder

Ah, just like the old days. The ones where not everything was war.


End file.
